At present, the commercially available lipstick, lip balm and the like are generally formed by tubular housings, thus they usually face a problem of sealing.
As most cosmetics in the lipsticks or the lip balms are liquid and paste, these internal cosmetics are prone to deterioration/ineffectiveness or dry-out/solidification in case of bad sealing, thereby affecting normal use.
Currently, a sealing effect is usually achieved by means of interference fit between a convex rib on one part of the container and a side wall of the other part of the container. However, this interference fit brings a poor experience for user and requires great efforts.
The sealing effect can also be achieved in another way by the cooperation of the male threads on one part of the container with the female threads on the other part. However, this sealing way is so inconvenient for use that a user has to operate in rotation for multiple revolutions to achieve sealing or opening.